Regrets
by Myshaiaa
Summary: They fought and he didn't let him apologize. Now Aomine is unable to talk anymore and all Kagami have is regrets and hopes. But in the end only the bitter taste of regrets stay by his side. AoKaga
1. Chapter 1

**Beta: BakemonoShoujo** / Thank you very much ^^

* * *

A call Kagami got one day will forever linger in his memories.

It all began when he took a day off for having caught the flu and then suddenly his phone started ringing. He didn't bother answering it yet since he wasn't expecting any call, plus he was in a very bad mood. When he picked up and the messaged was relayed, his world ended immediately.

The night before any of this happened; Kagami stayed awake late waiting for Aomine who came home rather late. Very angry and disappointed at Aomine, he acknowledged the return of the tanned man. Kagami was feeling ill and his lover didn't even bother to come back home early right after his shift to take care of him.

Normally, he wasn't so selfish, but he felt bothered as Aomine always came home, from these get togethers with his co-workers, reeking with women's and cigarette's scent, even thought he didn't smoke. Jealousy, insecurity, worry, all of that made Kagami lecture the poor man, who in fact gave him good justifications. But none of them convinced Kagami. He forced Aomine to sleep on the sofa. Truth be told, Kagami found it hard to sleep as he missed dearly his lover's warmth. Still, he didn't forgive him.

A lot of things were conspiring and convincing him to talk this over more with Aomine, yet he did not called him back. The tanned man apologized, explained and yelled for hours about how much he loves him. Kagami didn't let him enter the room though.

When morning came, he didn't talk to him and let him go to work without approaching him. And then, in the afternoon, he did receive this call. A call he never expected to receive, a call he never imagined that it would change his life.

"Is this Kagami-san ?... I am sorry Kagami-san, I am really sorry… I did all that I could but senpai would not wake up… he could not look at me…" the one talking could not explain himself without crying and then another one take the phone and spoke. Kagami knew very well these voices, they were Aomine's co-workers.

From the start of the conversation, Kagami knew that something serious happened. He started thinking about Aomine, thought about his beloved and knew in the bottom of his heart that something happened to him. But still he did hope that he was just imagining things.

"… Kagami ? I am so sorry Kagami, Aomine got shot… please come to the hospital right now!" and from there began the nightmare.

* * *

"nhnnn…" Kagami woke up, realizing he just fell asleep. He gazed on the body lying beside him and smiled gently. "Hey Daiki, I fell asleep. Sorry…" he looked at Aomine, losing his smile slowly. "I dreamt of it again… did I make weird noises? Sorry."

He caresses gently Aomine's hair, which is not wrapped under bandages, slowly and lovingly as if he didn't want to wake him up, but the fact was that he won't wake up even if he yelled or hit him.

Three months have passed since Aomine's accident. Three months that Kagami left his job to stay day and night right beside his love. Three months that, guilt, regret, sadness, tears and pain took all the part of Kagami's life.

Aomine was still at the hospital, sleeping soundly, unable to wake up, alive due to all the machines he was connected to, nearly abandoned by the doctors who don't have enough hope.

Kagami's hope and love never wavered. For him there is no way Aomine would abandon him. Not when he said hurtful things to him, not when he did not believe and trust his lover, not when he have to apologize and to say countless time that he loves him more than his own life. No, there is no way.

"Ore, Kagami-kun ? You are here ?" Kagami turned his eyes to the entrance of the room. He withdrew his hand from Aomine's hair to see who called him and then he smiled.

"Momoi-san, good afternoon." Satsuki entered and sat in front of Kagami, beside Aomine. She and Kuroko were there, nearly every day. They were not as worried and in pain as Kagami, but they were shared the same grief.

Aomine's colleague explained everything to Kagami. Aomine was gloomy, sighing all day and he was a bit distracted. He was in his thoughts, bothered by something he didn't tell anyone. They thought that it was because he was too tired. He always asked them to go home early but they kept him more than necessary and used him to attract all the chicks. Aomine himself didn't do anything with them.

He was on patrol and then was called for an emergency. Some burglars were kidnapping a woman. She called the police while they were robbing her house and there was no way for them to escape so they kept the woman as a hostage. Her life was in danger, plus she was pregnant. Aomine was only with his partner younger than him. And then he proposed himself to take the place of the woman. Everything was going smoothly but things went wrong when others came, to help Aomine and his partner, the moment there were doing the exchange. The burglars panicked and shot at everyone, Aomine protected the woman as he could and took the hit.

Momoi didn't last long this time. They talked a little while and she went home and Kagami was once again left alone with Aomine. Time passes and he looked at him, caressing him and talking to him. Then, a doctor came in and tried to convince him that there was no hope left and that Kagami should let go of him.

But no one was ever going to convince him, no one. Kagami climbs on Aomine bed, lied near him and quietly began crying like he always did. "Da… Daiki… even if… even if it is to death, I will fucking wait for you. So please, come back to me."

He acted strong and calm in front of the others, but cries out all desperate when he was left alone. It was his daily routine for three months now, three really long months.

"Taiga…?" In his dream, Aomine called him non-stop and looked for him. But he didn't seem like the one who is lost. But then Aomine doesn't stop and Kagami hides somewhere; waiting impatiently to be found.

"Tai… ga…?" A dream which seemed so true. "… It hurts…"

Kagami opened his eyes and straightens immediately; shouting like a crazy man while looking eyes wide opens to Aomine. "Daiki!? Daiki?!"

"Don… don't shout, Baka…!" Aomine winced in pain, trying to get a proper look at Kagami. "God…" the red head started crying, trembling as his words stopped in his mind.

"You… you… up… woke up ? Daiki ? Is… is it really you?" he was in disbelief; his heart throbbing and breathing became a challenge.

"… For a few hours already… you were hurting me…"

Kagami removed the oxygen mask off Aomine and kissed him carefully. The tanned boy responded to it, causing Kagami to part as he realized by the contact that it is for real. That, Aomine really woke up.

"Daiki, I am sorry… I trust you… I am sorry… I love you so much, please don't leave me, please stay with me…" he was crying, damping Aomine's face with his tears and the tanned boy stared blankly at him.

"I am sorry, Taiga…"

Kagami shook his head, caressing Aomine's cheeks as if it is the most precious thing in his world. As if it was something fragile. "No… no… you are here, you came back… you are alright it is all"

Aomine didn't react. "… Sorry…"

The latter shook his head again. "I said its okay, don't…" Aomine opens his mouth, then closes it without saying anything and then opens it some few seconds after and then talks. "…nothing…" Kagami frowns. "What's 'nothing'?"

Aomine continues. "I… see nothing, Taiga…"

Kagami was speechless, shocked as his eyes opens wide again. His trembling got worse and tears began to fall again. "No… no… no way…"

Aomine didn't respond and averted his eyes as he tried to see something, yet everything was still dark. Kagami remained unmoved for a few minutes, looking at his beloved, stunned by his words and then smiled desperately while crying. "It… It will be alright… I… I am… going to take good care of you… it will be okay, Daiki."

He stood up and headed to the hallway and called a nurse and then came back to Aomine and held his hand tightly as the tanned boy didn't open his eyes. Kagami looked at him, not knowing what he was feeling inside. Everything mixed and his tears didn't stop.

"Yeah, it will be okay." He tried to convince himself.

He kissed him again and let Aomine in the care of the nurse. He went back in the hallway to wait. He fell on the floor and started crying the hell out of him.

Aomine woke up, but nothing is going to be the same anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Four months later...

In a cold night. Kagami is lying on the bed, near Aomine. He is not sleeping; he did not sleep at all and morning is coming. He has been listening to Aomine's breathing sound the entire night.

He is tired, but he can't fall asleep, his eyes are heavy but it can't shut. His heartbeats are following Aomine's breathing; well, everything in him is following Aomine's breathing.

But, he suddenly doesn't hear it anymore. So, he moves his back in order to touch Aomine's back and make sure that the tanned man is still breathing. When his back touches Aomine, he lightly sighs of relief and listens properly to his breathing sound and his heartbeats again.

He thinks of nothing. His mind is empty. But, he can't still sleep normally like the one near him. He is looking at the wardrobe, not really focused on something in particular, but his eyes stare at it.

He easily notices that Aomine's breathing speeds up, and the tanned man starts moaning before covering himself with the covers. He tries to hide his moaning but it gets stronger and Kagami understands that he is in great pain.

He gets up and turns on the light. He sits near Aomine before removing gently the covers. He looks for the tanned man's face. "Dai… Daiki? What's wrong? Daiki?"

Aomine is unable to speak, he is still moaning and now, grimace of pain.

"Daiki, calm down…"

He caresses Aomine's cheeks, gently and slowly, pained, trying to control his own shudders. He tenderly kisses the tanned man's forehead. "Tell me… where does it hurts, Daiki? Te… tell me!"

Kagami's voice is shaking like his body. He touches Aomine everywhere, hoping he will find something somewhere, and relieve him from this pain.

"Taiga…" Aomine grunts. Kagami focuses on his face and calms down. "Ye… Yes?"

He is afraid of Aomine, afraid to hear him say that something happened again, while he was asleep. "You are the one who should calm down… !"

"Ah, ye… yes, sorry… but… but, please tell me where it hurts…!" Kagami is sorely worried and Aomine feels it. He really hates it when Kagami acts like that, but the red hair has recently been unable to keep control.

"My leg !" He simply says. Kagami quickly leaves the bed to look for his medicine and then takes Aomine's leg. "He… here?"

Aomine winces and nods. He ruffles his hair while moaning. Kagami slowly massages his leg, looking at him. Seeing Aomine in such state has become usual, but Kagami doesn't seem to get used to it.

Only three months, he has been in coma for only three months and he is so break. True enough, with four bullets in one's body, it is difficult to escape unhurt. But, never Kagami would have thought that one day he would see Aomine in such a state.

He caresses the tanned boy's skin, starting to shake again. He can easily remember everything that happened since this day and how he has been suffering on his own, unable to talk about it with Aomine because he doesn't want to act selfish anymore. The other man suffers so much more than him that he can't bring himself to complain.

He steals a glance at Aomine, wondering if it still hurt and he meets Aomine's eyes. It surprised him. It was rare for the tanned man to open them.

Like that he seems to be looking at Kagami; nothing has changed with these beautiful dark blue eyes. His gaze is still the same, causing Kagami to wonder all of sudden if Aomine sees him. He stupidly starts hoping, moving his mouth without sound. He wants to ask Aomine if he can see him.

But before he has the time to do it, Aomine averts his eyes and starts looking blankly at something else.

Kagami is still silent, shocked by his own stupidity. To actually believe that Aomine would, so suddenly, be able to see again, he must be really desperate.

Yeah, he is really desperate. His tears start coming out. His hands on Aomine's legs will not move to reach his cheeks and erase them. He has to fight without them because he doesn't want Aomine to notice that he is crying. But wanting to hide something from this man is meaningless and Kagami should know it now.

"Taiga !"

Kagami jumps and keeps his eyes on Aomine's legs. He doesn't want to look at him, even thought he knows Aomine can't see. "Taiga !" Aomine calls again since he didn't answer the first time. He tries to sound as normal as he can and answers with a very small voice. "Yes?" he doesn't want Aomine to feel his crying in his voice.

But even with all his efforts, it was way too obvious that he is crying. He closes his eyes and stop touching Aomine with his trembling hands. Waiting to be scolded.

"It doesn't hurt anymore… thank you." Aomine stands up, takes his walking stick and leaves.

Kagami stays motionless, silent and surprised by the fact that Aomine didn't complained. He waits some minutes before putting the medicines away. He lies down on the bed and sighs. His tears have now stopped and he wipes his face before its eyes closed themselves.

* * *

When he wakes up, the morning has come already. He yawns and rubs his eyes. Aomine has not returned and he is still alone in bed.

He quickly takes a shower and after that, he looks for Aomine but he finds no one.

"Daiki? Daiki, where are you?" he looks again and again but there is no one except him.

Aomine is outside and he doesn't like it. Since the day of the accident Kagami became overprotective, almost like a paranoid.

Thinking that something may happen again, his chest starts hurting and his breathing become difficult.

He suddenly hears his phone's ringing, hesitating but ends up picking it before the call cuts. "Hello? Kagami-kun?" Kagami frowns. "Momoi-san?" The girl laughs a bit. "I am sorry to bother you Kagami-kun, I call to tell you that Aomine is currently with me. Don't worry, ok?"

Kagami doesn't feel relieved at all. He knows that Momoi would take good care of him but he doesn't want Aomine to be out. He doesn't want to be far away from him and not being able to protect him with his own arms. And no one told him anything about it. Aomine didn't say that he was going out with Momoi.

"Ka… Kagami-kun?... I am so sorry, don't be mad at me. Aomine is such a stubborn, I did tell him not to go out but he didn't listen to me, I am sorry Kagami-kun. He only knows how to act on his own. Please don't be mad, ok ?"

Kagami is silent, listening to Satsuki's apologies. He can't be mad at her since everything, like always, is Aomine's fault.

"It… is alright Momoi-san, please take good care of you…" he says very calmly but his tone of voice bothers Satsuki who try to say something again. "Ano, Kagami-ku…" but he hangs up and walks to sit on the sofa. Putting his feet on the couch and his head on his knees, tears not far.

He is wondering why things ended this way, why Aomine had this accident and why things between them got so worse.

"May… May be he is tired of me, already…" he mumbles, all alone on the sofa, wiping his tears again and again. It was such an insecurity that made them argue the day he was shot. Such fear of being tossed away, being hated or being cheated on by the one he loves more than anything in world.

He knew that Aomine was reliable in everything. What he doubts is Aomine's love for him. Even thought the tanned man proved it mostly every day, that he loves him, he didn't get convinced. And now he is missing these moments, because Aomine doesn't say anything anymore.

He is even missing theses days he would come home, nearly drunk and full of female's scent. He missed them, because at these moments, Aomine was really sweet, looking for Kagami's warm and body as if he was going to die without it.

Now, Kagami knows that it was really the good times, that it was happiness. He would have never though that there was something as painful as seeing Aomine dying on a hospital bed.

Ding dong

Kagami jumps, suddenly falling from his thinking. He gets up and wipes his cheeks, wondering if he really heard the bell ringing.

He reaches the door, making his clothes more presentable. He looks in the small hole but he doesn't see anything. "Did I dream it ?" he wonders again, ready to return to his sofa, when the bell rings again and he hears it clearly.

"… who is it ?" he asks, while looking again in the hole but nothing appears and no one answers. He still decides to open it, thinking it might be Kuroko wanting to make a prank or him, just too tall to be seen and too talkative to be heard.

He opens the door with a smile as he thinks of this tall and talkative Kuroko and his eyes stop on a female's body. The two look at each other silently.

She is really small, even smaller than Kuroko could have been in his teenage. Her brown hairs are very long, with a cute bang. Her red eyes stare at Kagami and then, all of a sudden, these eyes start crying.

He opens his mouth, not knowing what is happening and almost fearing that this woman says something weird concerning him. "What… what are yo… ? Waaaaaaa"

Kagami doesn't have the time to ask her something that she jumps on him while crying. "I am sorry, so sorry… please pardon me… I am really sorry…"

He is surprised, wondering all pissed off why everyone have to apologize to him. "Please, calm down…"

He is embarrassed and curious to know who she is. He closes the door with his foot and drags her to the living room.

"Ah, miss…?" he doesn't know how to call her nor how to act. He doesn't want to be rough but in his mind her behaviour begins to really piss him off.

When he finally feels that she is about to calm down, he smiles. "Hey, it is alright o… Oh, gosh, no don't start agai…"

As soon she sees his smiling face, she makes a face as if she is about to cry again and closes his eyes.

Kagami sits right in front of her and stares silently. Questions in his head are numerous but nothing gets said. He looks at her, and at her big belly, hoping he will not hear that Aomine really cheated on him.

"Ka… gami-san?" The red hair jumps. He is surprised to see that she knows his name. "Ye… yes?" she looks at him, shaking her head while wiping his face with a hanky. "I thought that I would be able to handle this… to make it correctly but I messed everything. I am sorry, Kagami-san." Kagami is really embarrassed to accept apologizes he doesn't know what they are for. He scratches his head and sighs lightly.

"Could I know exactly why you are apologizing, miss ?" she frowns, shocked at first. But then she opens wide her mouth and plays with his fingers. "I am… Sa… Satori Hayako."

"So, Hayako-san… why are you apologizing ?"

She looks at him with disbelief. "Kagami-san, doesn't know me?" Kagami shakes his head gently while smiling, uncomfortable with the situation.

She stands up, putting her hands on her chest and crying again. "I thought that, may be you pardoned me...that, may be you forgot about me and then it was only because you doesn't know anything about me…" Kagami's heart starts beating loudly and he doesn't even know why.

"Kagami-san… I am Satori Hayako, the woman Aomine-san saved some months ago !"

Kagami remains calm, looking at her with all his attention while she is shocked not to receive insult or be thrown out of the apartment. He becomes pale and his eyes lower slowly.

Looking at him and seeing such an expression from him, her tone change and becomes hesitant. "I am so sorry, everything is my fault… because of me, Kagami-san… you…I was afraid to come… I am sorry… I should have been here to support you, to apologize and help you… but I was so afraid, even though I… even though I…"

"Hayako-san…" Kagami has his eyes closed and his head down. "You…" she falls on her knee, waiting to receive his anger.

"You are pregnant, Hayako-san…how is the baby inside ?" she has her eyes wide open, troubled. "Kagami-san?"

"I… don't have the right to hate you… it is not your fault."

Kagami talks with a sad tone and a pained expression but he is really sincere. He kneels in front of her and hugs her. He is the one who need to cry yet he is comforting her, cuddling her back. "Hayako-san, you will hurt yourself. Please, stop it now, everything is alright."

* * *

Hello, so I exceptionally decide to continue this story since every one want a sequel. It was supposed to be a oneshot but I love you all so much that your will are my pleasure. Actually I wrote it a long time ago and I was really happy to see that some reader wanted a sequel. Thanks you very much for everything :) But I have to do without any beta-reader.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hmmmm… Kagami was right. My head hurts now, I am so clumsy"

Kagami laughs, turning on the gas since he just ends cutting some onions. "Kagami is so good at it, how cool." She is in front of him, sitting while watching his cooking skills. Kagami almost blushes. "Thanks you."

She smiles too, fondling his belly and her eyes stop on a clock not too far. "Aomine-san is not coming home today ?" Kagami stops his movements, staring at the bowl in his hand. "I… am not sure."

"Too bad, I need to go home now." Kagami turns and looks at her with surprise. "Already? Stay for dinner." She smiles and stands up. "Ah, thank you Kagami. But it is ok, someone must be waiting for me."

Kagami feels a little bit of jealousy, lowering his head while he removes his apron. "Then at least... let me take you home."

* * *

Hayako looks at the ground and stops walking, suddenly taking Kagami's hand. "It is ok, Kagami. Please don't walk any further. My home is right behind this one."

His blood freezes in his veins when he understands that it was in this house that everything happened. "But… but… you are preg…"

She laughs cutely and hugs him, rubbing his belly against him. "Kagami is so cute. Thank you for everything. Thank you very much. You are such a wonderful man, just as Aomine-san."

She pats his shoulders and then leaves him, walking slowly and carefully. Kagami waits there a long moment; daydreaming when his phone awakes him. "Hello ?"

"Hello, Kagami-kun, It is me !" Kagami is surprised, not expecting this call. "Doc… Doctor… ?" the man clears his throat. "I hope that Aomine-san talked about it with you… but, knowing him, I am sure he didn't. Anyway, there is an operation, a minor one, that could allow him to see again and I hope you will help me convince him to do it, Kagami…"

"... But it is an operation again, It has to be dangerous !" the doctor sighs briefly. "Kagami-kun, this one is really minor. You perfectly know that Aomine-san can't stay like that forever. He has to do it sooner or latter but sooner will be better. It is not dangerous and the only thing that could happen worst is that he remains blind. He already did the more difficult part, now is not the time to be scared… I am sure you doesn't want to see your lover in such a state for the rest of your life !"

This sentence drowns Kagami in a total shock. "Ok, it was my opinion anyway. Good evening, Kagami-kun, I count on you."

Right after the call, he starts walking. He arrives quickly at the building and reaches the apartment. He opens the door and his hand remains on its handle when he closes it. He keeps staring at it for minutes.

"Is everything alright, Kagami-kun?" he turns to see a worried Satsuki. She was looking at a movie. "Momoi-san?"

She smiles and stands up. "Welcome home, Kagami-kun." He sees her taking her bag and then coming close to him. "I was waiting for you."

He opens the door for her. "Should I…"

"No, it is ok. Don't bother, I came with my car." Kagami smiles and waves his hand. "I see, make a safe trip."

She nods happily and leaves. Kagami closes the door and walks through the apartment, looking for Aomine.

"Daiki… ?" Aomine just comes from the shower and he is surprised to see him. "Taiga, you are home."

Kagami smiles gently and gets near him. "Yeah, I'm here." He kisses him and puts his head in his neck and his arms around his waist. The tanned man is a bit wet, smelling nice and it turns Kagami on. "Dai…" he stops himself, doubting if he should say what he wants to say or not.

"What is it ?" Aomine asks with a very warm tone, he caresses Kagami's hair with his hand while closing his eyes and repeats himself since Kagami remained silent. "What is it ?"

His lover is not in state to make love. He is not the strong and almighty Aomine anymore. Kagami could not obtain what he really wants. "No… nothing… I was wondering if everything was ok."

"I am alright. I just need to sit down." Kagami looks at him while caressing his wet chest. "Ok…"

He allows him to sit and finish wiping himself. Kagami sits near him too. He is looking at Aomine. His eyes are lustful; it has been so much time since he didn't even think about sex.

"Why are you breathing so fast ? You caught a cold ? Where were you earlier ?" Kagami caresses his nape. "No… no, I am alright… I just took some fresh air outside."

He doesn't know why he avoids telling Aomine that he saw Hayako. He doesn't know how Aomine will react and he doesn't want to end this sweet moment where they are together like that without fighting. "Hmmm…" Aomine is not really convinced but he doesn't say anything.

"Daiki…" Kagami is looking at the bed as his cheeks become redder. "Is it ok to know what you and Momoi-san did today ?"

Aomine stands up and starts dressing. "It doesn't concern you." Kagami continues to look at the bed, his eyes becoming sad. "Ah, yeah… you are right… I am sorry."

"I already ate and I took all my medicine, you don't have to do anything." The usual Aomine comes back and it was an end to their sweet moment. Kagami leaves the room and sits in the hallways when Aomine gets in bed.

As the tanned man thinks he is far away, he takes his phone and makes a call. "Yeah… what is it Satsuki ? Why did you send me this message ? I told you that I would not change my mind. I am going and you better be ready to welcome me, it will be for a while."

Kagami in the hallway hears everything clearly. He stands up with a deadpan face, walks until he reaches the entrance door and opens it.

His feet drag him in front of another door. "Oh my, Kagami ? What happened ? Your face is swollen, did you… cry ?" the woman at the door makes him enters and gives him some coffee.

"Hayako-san, thank you for having me… I am sorry to bother you." He says while blowing the hot smoke of the coffee's cup. "It is nothing, I can't help but feeling guilty of what happened between you two… it really is my fault…"

"Not again, Hayako-san, it really has nothing to do with you… I bet that everything is my fault, he certainly is…" He lowers his head with a sad smile, caressing the hot cup. "…Tired of me."

* * *

"Aomine ?" the woman enters the apartment, looking for the tanned man who seems to be lost in thought on the sofa. "What happened ? Why did you ask me to come so early in the morning ?" Aomine doesn't react.

"Hey, what is it again ? …Where is Kagami-kun ?" used to this kind of behaviour since their high school days, she simply decides to ignore it and starts looking for Kagami. Hearing the guy's name, Aomine lifts his head. "I don't know what to do, Satsuki…"

She is now looking for water. She turns and frowns. "About what ? What are you thinking about again ? What is it this time ? You hesitate on having a dog or a cat ?" she stares at him, waiting for his answer with his arms crossed.

"Kagami left home, he left me…" Aomine says, all desperate.

"Yeah, I like cats too… What did you say Aomine ?" she shouts and then tries to keep her calm, doubting what he just say and rushes to the guys' room. "Why do you say something so stupid ? Where is he ?"

"He is not here, I think that he heard us yesterday and now he is gone…"

"It is impossible, there is no way Kagami would… It is completely stupid…he is not gone." She replies, trying to convince herself because the truth would be too shocking. "Yeah, it is… nothing serious, Aomine."

Aomine is still sitting, silent and she moves to see his expression, the one he is holding right now. "Is not it ?" she asks him, wanting to be reassured but Aomine lowers his head. Seeing it, pisses her off.

"Aomine… it is your fault… why did not you tell him properly…? Why ?" she asks gently. "Satsuki, please shut up !"

"You know nothing… he changed so much, he is no longer the Kagami that I used to know, the one I fell in love with, the one that I… love… now he agrees to everything I say or do, he apologies for nothing, he has no will anymore like a leaving dead… I tried to make him realize this, to make him understand that everything is alright now but he… he… the only thing he ever do is cry... he is not happy by my side anymore and I can't bear it !"

"You…" Satsuki cuts his speech. She is crying and her voice is rising. "… Are the biggest idiot I never meet in my life ! You kept everything for you, you didn't say anything properly to him… how was he supposed to know what you felt ? He is scared that something happened to you again. Would not you be like that too, if something happened to him? ...There is no way Kagami would leave you, no way ! He loves you so much and it is why he makes you first… you are the one who make him go, you hurt him, Ahomine !"

The silence remains a very long time after Satsuki's talk. Aomine is shocked and mute by what he just heard and he is in such a pain that, tears start coming from his eyes. Satsuki who was far angry, looks at him in disbelief.

Not even did he cry a single time when he was suffering after the accident. And it was probably because all the time Kagami was by his side. Now he notices how much the man is important for him, how much it was stupid of him to act like he did and to think of leaving Kagami's side. "Aomine…"

She kneels in front of him, grabbing his arms. "Are you feeling pain somewhere ?" she cannot believe that it is her words that make him cry like that. "Yeah…" he answers with a bitter tone. "Where ?" she asks again.

"… Inside…" he puts his hand on his chest, pointing his heart to the woman and she smiles sadly and hugs him, crying silently with him. "… I know. He will come back, I know it."

* * *

"Do you want some tea, Kagami ?" Hayako asks but receives no answer at all. She climbs down the stair and finds Kagami asleep on the sofa. "Oh my, what a cute view." He is holding very tight the pillow against him on his chest, curling up so cutely.

She brings him a cover and puts it on him. She sits in a chair and starts reading a book, listening peacefully to the birds' sound outside.

"Ouch… !" she suddenly drops the book on the ground and the cup of tea she just made, touching her belly while moaning in pain. The sound of the crashing cup awakes Kagami who rushes toward her. "What is happening Hayako-san ? Is the baby coming ?" he asks, taking her to the sofa he was sleeping on.

"Oh dear, I don't think so… ouch !" Kagami tries to make her breath, really worried. "Yeah ? Okay, let bring you to an hospital now, don't waste time !"

Grabbing his hand to keep him here she smiles gently. "Kagami, please calm down… it is only a contraction, it happens really often and it is very normal." He sighs of relief. "Really ? Thank God. Anyway, lets call your husband no…"

"Ah, no !" She keeps him from moving again. "Heee ? Why not ?" he doesn't get any answer and then, he frowns, suspicious as he remembers she told him that someone was waiting for her at home but since yesterday he saw no one. "What is the matter Hayako-san ? Where is your husband ?"

She lowers her head and shakes it adorably. "What is it ?" he is unable to understand her signs. "Tell me, Hayako-san, where is he ?" now he is intrigued and sound rather serious about the matter, she looks at him in the eyes and then smiles. "He… died some months ago. I didn't want to worry and bother you. I am sorry, I lied to you."

Kagami opens his eyes, staring at her with shocked. She is so young and beautiful and kind and she is widow. "I am sorry, I didn't figure it ou…" she stops him from apologizing and keeps on smiling. "I… was so scared that you would be left alone like me, so afraid and guilty… I am the one who is sorry because you doesn't have anything to do with my husband's death, but yours almost died because of me."

It was too sad and too hard for him, too much. "Hayako-san…" putting his head on her shoulder, he breaks into tears. And she pats her head.

She was so brave, Kagami himself almost died by just thinking that Aomine was going to leave him. "Oh my, Kagami… you know ? He had cancer. I already knew that he was going to die someday. I had to prepare myself to say goodbye since the very beginning but still, I never thought that it was useless, impossible or too difficult to love him while knowing he would die... It was too wonderful to love and be love by him, he is the best thing that ever happen to me."

"You know, Kagami ? When he died, I lost my will too, accepting everything like it was, nodding to everything the other would say, not thinking about me and what I want, but you can't be like that. Whatever will come, even if it is against Aomine-san himself, you have to say what you think and what you want, Kagami-kun, everything you want !"

A very long time passes, when Hayako-san looks at the outside, the sun is already falling. She ruffles Kagami's hair. "Are you ok, now ?" he nods, trying to calm himself.

The guy cried from morning to afternoon. "I know that my story is really sad but… you sure, cried a lot Kagami." He remains silent, agreeing with what she says.

"So, Kagami-kun, I think that you don't have time to waste here. How about you go home now ? I am sure everything can be clear if you talk to each other." Kagami looks at her and nods, agreeing with everything. "It is ok…" she stares at him with a reassuring expression. "Everything will be alright."

* * *

The door to Kagami's apartment is open when Kagami reaches it. Momoi appears in front of him as soon as he enters. She is surprised to see him, but smiles and hugs him before leaving. She asked nothing and he wonders why.

He finds Aomine lying on the sofa. He is hesitant but soon he walks to sit near him. The tanned man is sleeping soundly and Kagami leans on him to gently kiss him without awaking him.

He looks at his man, remembering when he saw him on the hospital's bed right after the accident, and he thinks of Hayako-san's words. For the first time since a long time he has enough sell-confidence to face Aomine and the truth.

He gently climbs on the man, paying attention to Aomine's body. He kisses him again, sweetly and deeply and the tanned man puts his hand around Kagami's neck, grabbing strongly his neck's pale.

"Where were you, Taiga ?" he asks with his husky voice, groaning and making it deeper. Kagami shivers and shakes his head gently. "I am sorry, Aomine… !" he puts his head on Aomine chest, shivering in his strong embrace. And the two remain silent during a long time, just enjoying each other's presence.

Then Kagami remembers of his talk with the doctor. "Aomine, the operation ! I am scared too, but you have to do it. I will be there, I will never abandon you and I…" Aomine puts his finger on Kagami's lips.

"I will do it." Kagami's slow mind took some time before understanding it.

"Dai… Daiki, I will be there with you !"

"Yeah, I know."

* * *

Hello everyone, I am really sorry for the late update but I am in the middle of examinations and I caught a flu too, so I kind of feel very weird and lazy xD really sorry and big thank for everything, I love you all ^^.


	4. Extra Chapter

Aomine kept his words and Kagami remained by his side...

The operation ended up well and time comes to see if it really worked.

The nurse removes the bandage around Aomine's eyes and leaves him with Kagami. It is only the two in the hospital's room. Kuroko, Momoi and the others are waiting outdoor. "Daiki… ar… are you afraid of opening your eyes ?"

The bandage is gone but Aomine still keeps his eyes closed and it is far from reassuring Kagami who is trembling. "No… not at all." the man nonchalantly answers. "The… then what is the matter ?" the red hair doesn't understand a single thing, he is staring at Aomine, on the edge of tears. "I am just bracing myself before I look at you."

"Wha… what is that supposed to mean ?" Kagami asks, annoyed with Aomine's playing. The man sighs and crosses his arms around his chest before asking. "Kagami, how many months has it been till now… that I didn't saw you ?"

"Seven months !" Kagami answers immediately. He has even being counting the seconds since this time. Aomine smiles at his quick answer. "So, I have to brace myself before looking at you again, because…"

He slowly opens his eyes and, grabbing Kagami's hand on his lap, rolls them to look at him. "Looking at you is like looking at the sun from too close… burning like fire, making my heart beats like hell, making my mind blank, giving me shivers and… making my lips lonely…Ah, geez, I really missed this smile !"

Kagami cries silently while smiling, he is unable to say anything. "What is it ? Why are you crying, Taiga ?" Aomine puts his hand on Kagami's cheek and wipe his tears with his finger. "Now that I can see you, why don't you only smile for me ? Give me this smile I like so much."

Gently, Kagami climbs on his man, sitting on him before giving him the longest and the deepest kiss of the world. The both lose their breath, and Kagami stares at Aomine with starry eyes. "What is the matter ?" Aomine asks.

"Nothing, I am just… crazily in love."

Fin...


End file.
